Hanging out in the rain (re-edited)
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: This is the RE-EDITED VERSION , this story has a little romance and a one-shot


**D24ZP: this is just umm i just edited my story and yeah you could say i wasted my time editing this but i hope this is better than the last one **

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live! T^T**

* * *

**Nico pov.**

"Ugh finally done practicing" I said tiredly. "we still have tomorrow to practice but be sure you memorized the steps we have today" Umi said seriously to all of us "Mou umi-chan is so mean" honoka said tiredly. "Lets stop giving comments and go home" Eli said. "ok" we all said except maki who is quiet alone in the corner.

"Umm hey maki-chan something wrong?" I said worriedly

"No I'm fine see you tomorrow" Maki said hurriedly

"Hey" I said while putting my things in my bag then trying to catch up to maki

"What's the rush?" i said getting curious

"Nothing jus- Nothing there's just something on my mind" Maki said a bit serious

"Neh? are you thinking about the great and loving nico?" I said teasing her

"No and pls be quiet" Maki said annoyed

"Oh maki is begging nico eh?" I said grinning

"No i wasn't begging and like i said before be quiet and why are you following me anyways?!" Maki said a lot irritated than before

"No, nico isn't following you" I said lying

"Then why are you going the same direction as I am?!" Maki said

"hmm umm i-i-I was going the same way as you" I said trying to hide my lie

"To my house?" Maki said

"I ugh ehh?" I said speechlessly

Then suddenly it began to rain hard.

"Aghh" I said using my hands as cover

"Ugh" maki said while using her hands as a cover too

They went in to a cafe and dried of inside

"Oh great now how i'm gonna go home now" Maki said angrily

"We could stay here for awhile until rain is gone" I said looking around the cafe

"And besides aren't you hungry?" I said

"no" Maki said not caring

"Are you sure?" I said grinning slightly

"..."

* * *

While I get a table Maki followed me then the waitress came to us and asked us if we wanted something

**Maki pov.**

"What can i get you for your girlfriend miss" the waitress said while i blush intensely

"W-w-what no we aren't lovers" I said getting embarrassed

"Umm putting that aside i would like to order two hot cocoa and ooh chocolate donuts" Nico said out of the topic

"ok then your order will be here at 6 min."the waitress said and i swear saw smiled and winked at me

"Hey did you see that" i said feeling ashamed

"See wat?" Nico said innocently

"Ugh nothing" I said

"anyways why did you ordered a donut, why not two for us both? I said

"But I thought you don't want to eat" Nico said

"I-I-I didn't say I didn't want one"

"heh never mind, lets just _share_"

"S-s-share?"

"Yeah share, you got a problem"

"umm never mind" I said

* * *

**Nico pov.**

"Hey now dont be sad be happy and smile come on what did i taught you?" I said treating her like a baby

"hey stop treating me like a baby now" Maki said angrily

"I'm not treating you like one" I said confused

"Ugh never mind what's taking so long"

"I dun-"

I was cut off when the waitress is here

"here you go enjoy!" she said joyfully

Then I happily ate the donut first

"Mmm yum very delicious" I said gleefully

"_here"_ I said giving maki my eaten donut

"No i don't want one" Maki said bluntly

"Aww come on just a little bite" I said pleadingly

"no"

"please"

"no"

"PLEASE"

"ugh fine"

She took a bite like she don't really care but when she tasted it..

"hmm not bad" She said with my mouth full

"Ehh do not talk when your mouth is full" I said while taking a bite again

"My mouth isn't full"

"Yes it is" I said with her mouth full

"Now it's you who has your mouth full"

"Eh?!"

We both continued eating after we ate our no _MY_ donut the rain stopped

"wow looks like the rain stopped" I said

"Well lets go" Maki said

"Wait"

"hmm?" Maki said while turning around

"Umm can i umm go with you?"

"ok?"

"thanks"

I say thank you then while we are walking it became cold

"umm ma-maki chan can i h-h-hold your hand" I said while chattering

"Why?"

"umm it's cold"

"ok i guess it can't be helped then" I said then hold her hand

_wow i never new maki's hands are soo soft, warm, and... wait what am I thinking?!_

While I was thinking about my weird thoughts Maki gave me... gloves?

"umm here" She said blushing ,wait why is she blushing?

"i-i-umm thanks" I said while blushing as well, _Wait what?!_

Then I wore it while smiling

* * *

**Maki pov.**

When Nico wore the gloves she was smiling after that she said 'Thank you'

_'Aww cute wait did i just say CUTE?!'_

"Maki-chan!"nico said louder

"w-what?" I said

"Are we almost there yet?" she said

"yeah just around here then ok were here" I said

"umm I guess i'll be going huh"

"Yeah i guess so" I said a bit sad i just wanted to be with her for just a bit longer

"umm here, thank you for letting me borrowing it" she said handing over the gloves

"no you can keep it, since you are going back home right?" I said

"oh t-thanks i owe you big time" she said smiling again

We giggled

"umm yeah bye" Nico waved goodbye

"you sure your gonna be alright?" I asked

"Yeah my apartment is almost near here so i got to be alright" she smiled

"oh one more thing" nico said

She hugged me then i returned it back

"Thanks for today"

"No thank you Nico-chan" i said to her then waved her one last time before she left

* * *

**D24ZP: so yeah i hope you guys like the edited one and also i have somethings to say : **

**1. I would also like to thank you w-MuSiClOvEr-w and MizuKageLink for giving me advices.**

**2. I know you can see that my story is no more (the old one) cause for some reasons**

**3. I hope you can bear with me and also will enjoy my story so far**

**4. It wasn't me who deleted my story**

**5. Thank you for reading this i hope you can enjoy my future stories too**

**That's all Thank you and BYE :D**


End file.
